tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S4D36: Rites of Passage/@comment-27115660-20190104130822
Well, this has been a great game and i will say im happy to have played eith each of you. AnDhei- So sorry to have seen you quit, you are an amazing friend in other games and i with we werr able to continue that here. Arielle- Arielle, as much as i love ya, you never seem to be around in these games. Im sorry to have seen you go so early though. Matisse- Sadly, i never got to know you. I play these games to nake friends, and im sorry we didnt get to be that. Tiago- Im really sorry man, same as Matisse, i wish we could have gotten close and became friends. Paolo- Sadly, we couldnt work together. Spence, Liu, and I were closer. Peter- Peter! Dude, you and I are super close and I wish you made merge... Mike- Dude as much as I love you, you were a threat. Im both sad and glad we didnt reconnect at merge, because lord knows you would jave kicked my ass. Andrei- Come merge time, i had to push to get you out. Im not sure why, but i felt threatened by your presence in the game. I had to make a move to get you out. Marc- Dude, im sorry you were out when you were. We started to ger close, and this was a complete blindside to me. Blake- Blake... i really hope youre feeling better, man. We were close, and I know i can act distant, but i really tried to get close man. I hope everything is ok now. Cristian- It was either you or me, man. You were part of a rival alliance, we didnt talk much, thats really all i can say. Darius- Darius. Heres a man ive been trying to get rid of since merge. No offence to you, but i was threatened by your presence in the game. No hard feelings man. Reza- Again, i felt threatened by your game. This game messes with peoples minds, and mine was one of them. I was paranoid about everything around your vote. I just had to hope it wasnt me. Miguel- Ah Miguel. We had gotten close. You, me, and Spencer had a tiny final 3 chat going, but of course nothing came of it. I had to be loyal to my final 3. Su and Liu. Miguel, i hope you know that i was super fucking nervous to go to rocks with you, because I didnt want you out yet, but it had to be done. I risked my game to keep Liu in, and it paid off. Sorry maan, i hope we can be friends after this. Spencer- Spence! I love ya, dude. Im sorry to hear abiut everything. If you ever need something, feel free to message me man. Im here to listen. On our swapped tribe, it came down betwren you or Liu, and I really felt bad about voting you, but for my game i needed a shield to fall behind but at the same time someone to trust. When you returned to the game, i was ecstatic, but then you asked to be voted out soon after. Im really sorry about everything, man. Aaron- Dude, we were close but fsr apart. From early in the game we talked and started to connect, but soon you became my biggest threat. I started to push for you, and so did the others. Not much i can reslly say here, but i wanna apologize to you privately. Youre awesome man. Su and Liu- You two are my rocks. I love both of you. Su, we rocked this game. We really did something great. Youve grown to be one of my best friends, if not my absolute best friend ever. Liu, you and I were close throighout this entire game. You really rocked the game and took control. Thanks for being by my side man.